


Field trip disaster

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel like I should also add, Field Trip, Harley’s 19, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Or close to one anyway, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter isn’t good with crowds or sudden loud noises, Peter’s 18, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sensory Overload, cursing, not a lot but it’s there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: A lot has happened in the past three months. Can you really blame Peter for forgetting about his senior field trip?(Part of a series)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just had a small heart attack. I nearly lost everything I wrote for this story due to a bit of idiocy on my part. So while I wasn't planning on posting this so soon, I don't want to risk actually losing it. So up it goes!
> 
> Also, I am super happy people like Mai so much!
> 
> P.S I can't take credit for the stark watch. I got the idea from this great little fic Another Field Trip Fic by Jackson_Overland_Frost.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this chapter and all the others so if you notice any changes when re-reading that is why.

Peter made it to class just as the late bell rang.

“Ah, Mr.Parker. Late as usual.” Mr. Harrison voiced dryly.

“Sorry, Mr.Harrison.” Peter replied as he made his way to his seat.

Ned looked over at him in concern, waiting until he was seated to ask “Dude, you okay? You look exhausted.”

“What? Yes.Yeah. Definitely! I am so okay that I’m fine and shit. Yeah.” Peter trailed off at the look of amusement MJ was shooting him.

“Even I could tell that was a lie.” Ned stated with a shake of his head.

“A simple yes would have sufficed.” MJ agreed, turning back to her book.

Peter floundered for a response and was thankfully kept from replying by Mr.Harrison.

“Mr.Parker, Mr.Leeds, Ms.Jones if you three are done?”

“Sorry Mr.Harrison!” Peter and Ned echoed among snickers. MJ merely shrugged in response.

“As I was saying. Today we will be going on a field trip. Now as many of you are aware, I have kept where we are going a secret.”

Murmurs of excitement filled the room. Mr.Harrison had kept the destination a secret since he revealed the trip nearly a month ago. Whenever someone asked he would just tell them it had to do with science and he was thrilled they even get to go, added to that was the fact they had to sign NDA’s and even a waiver. Which obviously meant they were most likely gonna be doing and/or seeing some thing potentially dangerous.

Peter lost interest at that point as his Stark watch lightly vibrated on his wrist.

 

**8:07 am**

❤Future Husbando❤

_Me with the cub_

 

Attached was a picture of Harley and Mai covered in flour. Mai was sitting on the counter laughing as she smushed eggs into Harley's hair. And even though Harley looked deadpan, Peter could see the amusement glittering in his eyes. Peter's lip twitched upwards. He could never leave those two alone in a kitchen can he?

 

**8:07 am**

To ❤Future Husbando❤

_It’s 8 am why are you covered in flour already?_

 

**8:07 am**

❤Future Husbando❤

_We were making pancakes,_

 

**8:07 am**

❤Future Husbando❤

_Obviously we nailed it._

 

Peter rolled his eyes fondly.

 

**8:08 am**

To ❤Future Husbando❤

_Obviously._

 

**8:08 am**

To ❤Future Husbando❤

_Save me some?_

 

 **8:08 am**

❤Future Husbando❤

_*Shrug emoji*_

 

Peter was dragged out of his conversation with Harley by a loud bang a few inches from his hand. Looking up with wide eyes he caught sight of a smug Flash.

“Better confess now penis! It just may save you some embarrassment.”

Peter furrowed his brow “Embarrassment from what?” He asked confused.

“That’s what I was trying to get your attention for!” Ned said excitedly “We’re going to Stark Industries for our field trip!”

Peter’s mind blanked. His watch vibrated.

 

**8:09 am**

❤Future Husbando❤

_Hey you okay? You’re heart rate just skyrocketed._

 

“Oh? What’s that face for penis? Finally realized you can’t keep up with your shitty lie anymore?” Flash taunted.

“Shut up Flash. No one cares about your obsession with Peter.” MJ called over, her expression bored.

“The only one obsessed with him is you!” Flash shot back.

MJ raised a brow “Right, you’re just obsessed with his dick.”

Laughter flittered across the room as Flash worked his jaw in anger “Wha-I-You!”

“Enough! The bus is waiting for us outside.” Mr.Harrison said as he re-entered the room.

Peter didn’t even notice him leave.

 

**8:10 am**

To ❤Future Husbando❤

_I’m good. Just a loud noise that startled me._

 

**8:10 am**

❤Future Husbando❤

 _Sureee_ :/

 

Peter sent him back a heart emoji as he headed out of the classroom with the others.

.....

The bus ride there went a lot smoother than Peter had feared it would.

After boarding Peter had quickly put on his custom noise cancelling ear phones that Harley and Tony had made him a few months back.

According to Harley he didn't like seeing Peter flinch whenever they went out somewhere crowded. It was a sweet gift that Peter absolutely loved and used pretty much every time he went out. They were light weight and fit easily into his ears, almost unnoticeable if you weren't looking for them. The best part? Peter could change how much he could hear, so he could still wear them and have a conversation.

Flash had also tried to get his attention a couple times during the ride but Peter was more interested in his conversation with Harley. Eventually Flash got so annoyed that he gave up, slumping back into his seat with a scowl.

Peter was dragged out of his little bubble by Ned excitedly hitting his shoulder.

"We're here!" He exclaimed as soon as Peter took out his ear phones.

"Yay." Peter said un-enthusiastically. He even gave a little jazz hands.

"You can at least try to sound excited!" Ned huffed as they got up.

Peter shrugged "Sorry if I don't really care about touring my own home."

Flash shoved passed them "I can't wait to see your face after everybody finds out the truth!" He said smugly.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Everybody please try to be on your best behavior. We are going to be touring Stark Industries after all." Mr.Harrison called over the group as they headed inside.

"Hear that Parker?" Flash dramatically held up a hand to his ear "It's the sound of your reputation going down the drain!" He laughed gleefully.

Peter rolled his eyes, not in the mood to entertain him "Whatever Flash."

Their tour guide was a college aged women who Peter had never personally met. She had dark hair pulled up into a bun and blue eyes shining brightly behind black rimmed glasses. A bright purple badge with the image of a butterfly in flight hung off her neck.

"Hello Everyone! I will be your tour guide today! My name is Toni. That's with an I and before you ask, No. I do not know Tony Stark personally nor are we related." She added the last bit with a little bit of exasperation, as if she's heard that question one to many times.

She then went over the guidelines and different security levels as she handed out pass cards. They were blue with the words 'Tour Group' printed onto them.

Peter pulled out his own pass which was a simple gold with 'Peter P.K' written on it and a smiling flower drawn by Mai.

Harley thought it would be funny to get each others last initials on to each other’s badges. With a light blush at the thought he quickly pulled the badge over his head just as Toni finished her spiel.

"-And these blue passes are one of the lowest levels. Don't try to use them after you leave today. As a rule, Mr.Stark has designed them so they time out as soon as you leave the building. I hope you have everything you need with you!" She added mischievously.

There was scattered laughter.

"Right!" She clapped her hands to get their attention "Now that you all have your passes lets head through security-"

"Miss! You forgot Mr.Parker." Harrison informed her with a frown.

Toni tilted her head "Did I?" She checked her Stark pad "But it says here he already has a pass." She mumbled to herself, she turned to him "Peter Parker right? Do you have your pass on you?" She asked to the confusion of the class sans Ned and MJ.

Peter nodded meekly as he held up his Gold pass.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Flash asked in shock.

"All employees and Interns have passes." Toni answered "Though very few have gold passes like Peter's. You work with Mr.Stark personally don't you?" She asked with a smile.

Peter nodded "Yeah." He replied sheepishly.

Before Flash could make a snide remark, Toni thankfully guided them towards the security scanner.

"Right, Just scan your badge like so-" She waved her purple badge over a small screen on the scanner, a green light briefly flashed above it "And walk right through!" The guard nodded to her and she grinned right back.

"Hey Carl!" She chirped brightly.

"Hi Toni. Another tour group huh?" Carl replied, glancing the group over.

"Yep!" As they spoke the rest of the group went through the scanner.

As soon as the last person was through Toni turned to them with another bright grin "This way to the elevator then! We're gonna be heading up a floor to the museum level."

They all followed her to one of three large elevators "These elevators are usually meant for maintenance but I have permission to use them for large tour groups."

Once they were all in she called out "Museum floor please."

"Right away Ms.Wright." A soft feminine voice replied.

"Wow it's moving!"

"She didn't even press a button!"

"Who spoke!?"

"Miss! How did you do that? And who was that voice?" Betty-Ann asked in surprise.

"That was Friday. She takes care of everything in the building!" At their confused looks she added "Friday is an AI that Mr.Stark had created to run the building for him while he's gone. Say hi Friday!"

Actually he created her for his suit but had decided to install her in the building too when she showed above-average intelligence. But Peter wasn't gonna tell anyone that.

"Hello everyone! I hope you have fun on this trip!" Friday immediately replied.

"So, this Friday? She can tell if someone hacked into Stark industries to make it seem like they have a job right?" Flash asked with a smug look towards Peter.

"I suppose." Toni shrugged.

"I am equipped to handle all types of hacking. It is nigh impossible to hack me without me or Mr.Stark knowing about it." Friday answered as they got out of the elevator.

"So you can tell if someone here hacked in right?" Flash continued.

"For fucks sake Flash! I didn't hack Friday!" Peter huffed in annoyance.

"Language, Mr.Parker. Mr.Thompson, give it rest. We are here to tour SI not antagonize each other." Mr.Harrison cut in tiredly.

Even he was done with Flash's shit it seemed.

"But-"

"I assure you Mr.Thompson, Peter does indeed work here." Friday added "Speaking of, Hello Peter."

Peter smiled up at one of the many cameras he knew littered the area "Hi Fri!”

He heard murmuring from his classmates who were obviously just now figuring out he was telling the truth. Flash on the other hand looked he bit into a particularly sour lemon.

Peter didn't know if that made him happy or anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Friday- I have only seen the movies like twice? All I really know about Friday was that Jarvis 'Died" or something (Didn't he turn into Vision??) and so Tony had to make another A.I. Whether or not he made her first for the building or his suit I don't know but then again this is a fanfic soooo. (This is why I shouldn't write stories for movies I've only seen a few times.)
> 
> I kinda glaze over the badges but if any one was curious -
> 
> Red and Gold- Tony stark and Pepper Potts-Stark  
> Gold - Peter, Harley (And by default Mai), Personal interns of Tony and Pepper  
> Red- Avengers  
> White with Gold - Guests of Peter or Harley  
> White with Red - Guest of the Avengers  
> Green- Higher Employees (Floor 51 and Above)  
> Orange with dark green - Janitors for floors 51 and Above  
> Orange with dark pink - Janitors for floors 50 and Below  
> Black with dark green - Security for floors 51 and above  
> Black with dark pink - Security for floors 50 and below  
> Pink- Lower Employees (Floors 50 and below)  
> Purple - Tour guides  
> Bright Yellow - Reporters  
> Blue- Tour group
> 
> Each badge from Purple up has it's own personal design on it made by the employee it belongs to along with their name. This is to keep people from trying to copy badges or losing them.
> 
> Also let it be know that there are sub-levels for all levels but I’d rather not go into it as it probably will never be brought up again.
> 
> My Tumblr: misscellophane-ao3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to wait till tomorrow to post this but I'm just too impatient...So enjoy this chapter early!
> 
> P.S I have edited this chapter. So you might notice a few new sentences or sentences phrased differently. I haven’t changed anything major so you don’t have to worry about that.

Toni guided them through the museum, telling anecdotes about each display. There were different displays for each avenger and even a small section dedicated to Pepper and her work as CEO. Peter was sure Tony only made it so he could not so subtlety brag about his wife. 

"Psst, Peter look." Ned nudged him, nodding towards the next display "It's Spider-Man!" Ned was practically shaking in excitement.

Peter shook his head at him in amusement "It probably doesn't have anything you don't already know." Peter pointed out.

"Schematics. It's still cool!" Ned grinned.

Toni gave them all twenty minutes to go through the exhibit themselves after she finished. Ned unsurprisingly bee-lined for the Spider-Man display.

"Oh,This is so cool!" He gasped out "Wait, I forgot you were scared of spiders." Ned laughed as he looked over the _fun facts_  part of the display.

"Can you blame me? They're sneaky little-"

"Parker." Flash cut in angrily.

Peter mentally groaned "What Flash?"

"How much work on your knees did you have to do to get people to go along with your little lie?" Flash hissed.

"Excuse you!? I know you hate to be wrong but that's just sick Flash!" Peter grimaced "I actually work here. Get over it."

His watch vibrated but Peter couldn't look at it as Flash grabbed his collar.

"There is no way you work here. Stark Industries is top of the line! They don't accept Idiots like you." Flash said annoyed.

"Maybe they just don't accept morons like you." MJ cut in.

Peter didn't even notice her walking over.

"Shut up Jones. This has nothing to do with you." Flash sniped back.

His watch vibrated again. 

"It has nothing to do with you either!" Peter snapped back "Why are you so fucking obsessed with where I work!?" Peter exclaimed in exasperation.

"Because you don't deserve to work here!" Flash replied.

"Is there a problem here?" Toni interrupted with a tight smile.

"No." Flash gritted out, harshly letting go of Peter.

He stumbled back and managed to catch himself of the rail that kept people from touching the display.

His watch vibrated once more but he ignored it to glare up at Flash.

"Yes." Peter replied "I am done with your shit Flash. Fuck. Off.” 

Flash raised his fist "What was that you-"

"Enough. Stark industries has a strict no bullying rule. If you can't keep your hands to yourself, I'm gonna have to ask you to-"

A loud wail cut her off.

Peter gasped and fell to his knees in pain. He brought his hands up to his ears with a whimper, just barley managing to hear Friday over the noise.

"-lock down. Please stay where you are until further notice. I repeat. The building has gone into lock down. Please stay where you are until further notice."

The wailing quieted and Peter slowly pulled his hands away. Peering up through teary eyes he notice the room was washed in a red glow, everybody was looking around in shock. He could see Mr.Harrison off to the side talking to Toni and one of Flash’s goons hitting the steel that covered the windows. Ned and MJ were hovering over him, worry clear in their eyes.

"Peter." Ned thankfully whispered "Are you okay? You just collapsed."

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. I just forgot how loud that siren was." He swallowed thickly, pushing back to his feet. He stumbled and shot Ned a weak smile when his best friend kept him from falling over.

"Put in those ear phones of yours." MJ suggested, a frown twitched at her lips.

"Good idea." He gave her a shaky smile before tugging his earphones out of his pocket. After a few attempts he finally managed to get them in.

He sighed in relief, taking a moment to bask in the sudden silence. After a few moments he reluctantly adjusted the volume so he could hear.

"Better?" Ned asked, a hesitant smile on his lips.

Peter nodded "Yeah. Much." He replied, making sure to smile back.

Ned's shoulders slumped with obvious relief.

His watch vibrated again and this time he actually looked at it.

 

**10:45 am**

❤Future Husbando❤

_Please tell me you're okay_

 

Peter winced. Harley knew how bad Peter's sensory overloads could be. He was probably panicking upstairs right now. Feeling slightly guilty for worrying his boyfriend, he immediately replied.

 

**10:45 am**

To ❤Future Husbando❤

_I'm fine. Just got startled._

 

**10: 45 am**

❤Future Husbando❤

_You sure? You weren't answering me._

 

**10:46 am**

To ❤Future Husbando❤

_Yeah, Sorry. I have my ear phones in now. I should be fine._

 

"Who are you texting?" Ned asked, curiously.

"Just Harley. He's in the building too." Peter replied sheepishly.

"Oh! Your lab partner Harley?" Ned replied enthusiastically.

"Uh, Yeah. Him." Peter couldn't meet his eyes. He still has yet to tell Ned about his relationship with Harley. He should probably do that soon.

‘And tell him about Mai too.’ He mentally grimace at the thought. He was so not looking forward to _that_ conversation.

 

**10:46 am**

To ❤Future Husbando❤

_Do you know what happened? Is Mai okay? Where are you both?_

 

Peter really hoped they were alright.

 

**10:47 am**

❤Future Husbando❤

_We're fine. Upstairs watching scooby-doo. Mai had a small freak out when the siren went off._

 

**10:47 am**

❤Future Husbando❤

_As for what happened? As far as I can tell there's been an invasion. Don't ask by who, I don't know and Friday won't tell me anything else._

 

That didn't seem right. Friday always told them if something was happening. Unless she didn’t know either? That wasn’t a very comforting thought. 

"-Can't leave the building while in lock down. I'm sorry Mr.Harrison but your class will just have to hang tight. I'm sure it'll all be taken care of soon!" Toni's voice drifted into his ear.

He glanced over to see Mr.Harrison with a deep frown on his face and Toni standing in front of him with an uneasy smile.

"But surely there is something you can do? My class is panicking." Mr.Harrison sounded like he might also be on the verge of a panic attack himself.

"I'm sorry but I’m not a high enough level. During a lock down only those with either a Red or Gold badge can do anything." Toni replied with a helpless shrug.

 

**10:49 am**

❤Future Husbando❤

_Where are you right now?_

 

**10:49 am**

To ❤Future Husbando❤

_Museum level. We were just about to leave when the alarm went off._

 

"A gold badge?" Mr.Harrison murmured, His eyes lit up "Parker! He had a gold badge right?"

Peter snapped his head up towards them.

'What.'

Peter blinked a couple times. They weren't seriously gonna make him do it, are they? He didn't even know what was going on.

"I mean, maybe? He could try." Toni shrugged. 

Mr.Harrison nodded "Right. Parker, come here!" He called out to him.

Peter slowly walked over to him, Ned and MJ following quietly behind him "Yeah?"

"You have a gold badge, right?" Mr.Harrison questioned.

"Uhm, Yeah." Peter nodded.

"Do you think you can try to get Friday to take us down to the lobby?" Toni asked.

By now most of the class was watching and it made Peter very uncomfortable. He never was good with crowds. And something was making his spider-sense go haywire. He assumed it had something to do with why the building was on lock down.

"I-I can try?" He replied, hesitant.

"Great! Thank you!" Toni gave him a soft smile.

Peter gave her a shy smile back before speaking up "Friday!"

There was no response for a long breath-taking moment, then- "Yes Peter?"

He breathed out in relief. "Hey, can you tell me what's going on? Why is the building on lock-down?"

"There has been a sudden influx of unknown spaceships entering the atmosphere. Three of those ships have landed in New York, extremely close to SI tower. As is protocol, the building has been put into lock down mode until further notice." Friday informed him.

"I see. And when do you think that will be?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Mr.Stark has informed me that these ships contain aliens hoping to commander earth. Various Avengers have been sent to deal with them but I do not know when they will have completed their mission. Right now, I recommend staying indoors while the threat is being taken care of." Panicked shouts flooded the area as soon as she finished, causing Peter to wince. 

"How long will that be?"

"What if we get hungry!?"

"What will we eat!?"

"Is there a bathroom here? Please tell me there's a bathroom."

"Quiet!" Toni yelled over the sudden influx of voices. Once everybody was silent again she continued "Peter, can you ask Friday if there is anywhere else we can go while we wait?"

Peter nodded, his stomach twisting with nerves "Hey Fri. Is there anywhere we can wait? Preferably somewhere we can get food?"

"The elevators are currently offline." Friday replied.

"What about the stairs?" Peter asked.

"All staircases have been blocked in case of a break in." Friday stated.

Peter frowned, thinking heavily.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm starving!"

"I hope we don't have to sleep here. I hate sleeping on the floor!"

"Hey Friday. If I over ride the lock down could we take the elevator?" Peter asked over the numerous complaints.

"Yes. But I suggest not leaving the building." Friday repeated.

"What if we don't leave?" Peter suggested "Can you take us upstairs?" 

"Of course. Do you want me to inform Harley?" Friday asked.

Ignoring the murmuring of his classmates trying to figure out who Harley was, Peter nodded. He swiped his badge against the scanner next to the elevator they came up on.

"Yeah. Alright. Override protocol. Take us up to floor Eighty-seven." He added. 

'This was gonna be fun.' Peter thought sarcastically.

"Overriding protocol....Protocol overridden. Please step into the elevator." 

The doors dinged open and his classmates rushed into it. 

"Thank you, Peter." Mr.Harrison said with smile as he passed him. Toni also thanked him, patting him on the shoulder as she headed into the elevator.

"It's not that big a deal really." He said as the doors closed. 

'Let's hope I don't regret this.'

.....

"Peter has requested I inform you that he and his class are on their way up." 

Harley furrowed his brows "Up? As in up here?" He asked.

"Yes. As far as I could tell, Many of his classmates were complaining about potentially not having anything to eat while they wait." Friday replied.

Harley shook his head "Alright. Are they coming up now?"

"They will be here in twenty-five seconds."

Harley nodded and headed out of Peter’s room. Mai had fallen asleep once the excitement had wore off. She just barely managed to crawl into Peter’s bed before she passed out.

The elevator dinged just as he was entering the main room. He quirked a brow as a wave of students came crashing out of the doors.

"Please, leave faster." He drawled, taking a bit of pleasure in seeing most of them jump at his voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" A angry looking brunette asked.

"Santa Claus." Harley replied sarcastically.

'That must be Flash.' Harley thought, outwardly he narrowed his eyes in distaste.

"Harley!" Peter called, running over to him. 

Harley caught him with a smile, expression brightening "Hey."

"Hey." Peter grinned back, he glanced behind him briefly as he lowered his voice "Mai?" He inquired softly.

"Sleeping in your room." He responded.

Peter nodded, slumping in relief "Good. Good."

"Hey Pen-Parker." Flash corrected himself at the look Toni sent him "You gonna introduce us to your boyfriend there or are you two just gonna make-out." He snarked.

Peter flushed slightly as he pulled away from Harley "Uh, right sorry. This is Harley. He's another intern who works here."

Flash rolled his eyes "Doubtful." 

Everyone ignored him.

Peter glanced around for his friends, seeing Ned looking around in awe and MJ sitting on the couch sketching. 

"Is this really the pent house?"

"Does Mr.Stark live here?" 

"What about Pepper?"

"Oh my god, look at this room!"

"Settle down! Settle down!" Mr.Harrison exclaimed. Nobody listened to him.

Toni gave a weary smile "I doubt that would work. They're too excited. Let me try." She cleared her throat "SHUT UP!" She shouted. 

There was sudden silence. Everyone looking at her in surprise.

"Thank you." Toni smiled "Now," she continued "As this is private living quarters. You are not to touch anything or take any pictures without permission. If it is found out that you have, well, let's just say SI has great lawyers." She beamed, a sharp look in her eyes.

There was murmured complaints but for the most part everybody put away their phones or set down what they were holding.

Peter mentally noted to himself to ask Mr.Stark to give her a pay rise. She definitely deserved one.

"Right." Peter cleared his throat, gathering their attention once more "Like what Toni said. Please don't touch anything. You can watch T.V or get food from the fridge, even use the bathroom in the hall. First door on the right." He added "But please ask before you use anything else. As ironic as it sounds, Mr.Stark loves his privacy."

Flash glared at him "And why should we listen to  _you_?"

Harley quirked a brow "Probably because Tony is practically Peter's dad?" He replied, blandly.

Peter flushed again "Harley!"

"What? It's true. You even call him dad." Harley grinned at him.

"That's- I-Ugh." 

Harley laughed at him.

"You call Tony Stark  ** _Dad_**!?" Was the unanimous shout.

Peter winced at the sudden volume "Ah."

Harley frowned at him, he turned to the group "Enough! You can ask questions later." 

He started herding Peter out of the room "If you'll excuse us."

Mr.Harrison look like he was about to object but Toni set a hand on his arm, shaking her head. 

She knew enough about them to know that if anyone was allowed to roam around, it would be them.

 .....

"Are you okay?" Harley asked as soon as they disappeared from view.

Peter nodded "Just a little headache." He replied "I really wasn't expecting that alarm." He frowned "I wonder why."

"Your spidey-sense didn't warn you?" Harley asked as he opened the door to Peter's room, Mai was fast asleep on the bed. She had taken to sleeping with one or both of them recently, citing nightmares. Harley was sure ,though, that she was just lonely at night. Either way, neither of them minded.

Peter shook his head "No. But I was kinda distracted at the time." He trailed off.

"Distracted by what?" Harley asked, curious.

"A nuisance." Peter sighed "You would think Flash would give it a rest after having my internship be confirmed by both Friday and you. One of which being an AI Tony Stark built himself." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Friday." He called, ignoring his boyfriend's annoyed expression. Hearing about Flash always pissed Harley off. Peter had to keep him from going out and decking the guy on multiple occasions.

"Yes Peter?" She asked, making sure to keep her voice low for Mai.

"Has Tony contacted you at all? I tried texting him on the way up but he didn't reply."

"I tried too but didn't get a response either." Harley rolled his eyes.

"All communication has been cut off. I can not get in contact with any of the Avengers." Friday almost sounded worried. 

Peter cursed "That can't be good."

Harley sighed "Nope. Definitely not."

"Hey Fri? What about the other employees?" Peter asked.

"Sections A and D are holed up on floor thirty. Section B is on floor fifty-five and Section C was not scheduled to work today." Was the immediate reply.

"Both of those floors have cafeterias on them right?" Peter questioned.

"Floor fifty has three snack machines and two drink machines. Floor thirty has a small food court." Friday confirmed.

"Right, If the lock down continues into the night, I want you to give the employees free reign of the snack machine and food court. Tell them it’s on me."

"Understood." 

Out of the corner of his eye Peter noticed Harley grinning at him.

"What?" He asked, his cheeks heated up.

Harley shrugged "Nothing. I just think you look really hot right now darlin’.”

Peter was sure he looked like a firetruck "Harley. Mai is right there." He pointed out.

"And? I'm merely being honest." He winked at him.

"You're impossible." Peter huffed even as he smiled back at him.

Both of them were dragged out of their little bubble by a knock on the door.

"Peter? Are you in there?" Ned called out.

"Uhh." Peter glanced at Mai then Harley, panicked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d post this early to help others with their post-Endgame depression. I hear it was (Spoilers redacted).
> 
> In all seriousness though, I hope you all feel better soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to edit with my phone because my computer is being a jerk. So I apologize if there are any mistakes. I’ll try to go over it again later with my computer if I can.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S edited this chapter so if anything seems amiss that’s why ^^’

**_Last chapter_ **

_Both of them were dragged out of their little bubble by a knock on the door._

_"Peter? Are you in there?" Ned called out._

_"Uhh." Peter glanced at Mai then Harley, panicked._

.....

"We'll be right out!" Harley called back.

"What are we gonna do?" Peter asked flustered "What if someone asks about Mai? How are we gonna explain her? What if someone upsets her? What if I accidentally reveal i'm- mmph." 

Harley cut him off with a kiss pulling back a few moments later when he felt Peter relax. He shot his boyfriend a quick grin. 

"Hey, It'll be fine okay? We'll deal with it as it comes." Harley reassured him softly.

Peter swallowed thickly, Still slightly breathless from the kiss "Yeah? You sure?" He asked.

"Of course darlin’. And if I'm wrong, and that's a big if-" Harley winked at him "I will let you post that embarrassing photo you took of me last month."

A smile quirked at Peter's lips "Alright. Fine."

Ned knocked again "Peter?"

"Coming." He pecked Harley's lips once more before starting towards the door.

"Hey Peter." Peter paused and looked over to his boyfriend “I love you."

Peter flushed, a smile tugged at his lips as he replied "I love you too." 

Harley smiled and headed to the door "I know." He sang "I'm so irresistible." He threw in a exaggerated wink.

Peter shook his head in amusement "Sure you are." He walked over to the door and opened it, immediately stepping out as he did.

“Hi there.” Harley greeted as he stepped out with him, smiling at Ned as Peter closed the door behind them.

Ned looked between them "Uh, Hi?" He replied, his expression unsure.

MJ rolled her eyes "Nerd." She said.

Peter turned to her "Hey MJ. Something wrong?" He asked after noticing the annoyed glint in her eyes.

"Flash is just being a dick." Ned huffed.

MJ nodded in agreement "He won't shut up about you using the invasion to make your lie seem authentic." She added.

"Seriously? He's still on that?" Harley narrowed his eyes.

Peter nudged him "It's fine. I didn't expect him to believe me anyway." 

To be honest, Peter was sure Flash was just jealous of him even having an internship at Stark Industries. So he didn't put much thought into Flash's words anymore. That didn't make them any less annoying though.

"Still-" Peter cut Harley off.

"Still nothing. Don't worry about it. He can only keep it up for so long when it's obvious I’m not lying." 

Harley pressed his lips together, annoyance clear in his eyes. 

'Hmm,interesting.' MJ thought to herself, looking between the two with intrigue.

"Anyway, Mr.Harrison wants to know what we can and can't eat. He doesn't want to accidentally piss of Mr.Stark." Ned informed them.

Peter shook his head "This isn't even Tony's floor." He said, exasperated.

Ned looked shocked "It’s not? Then who lives here?" He looked around rapidly as if he could spot the answer on the walls.

Harley grinned at him "We do. Tony lives upstairs." Amusement colored his tone.

MJ smirked "Don't let the others hear that. They'll be disappointed."

Harley sniffed "I am hardly disappointing." He added a flirty wink to which MJ rolled her eyes.

"I mean, Pepper stayed down here a few weeks ago. But that was because Tony accidentally blew up the coffee maker. Don't ask how, I have no idea." Peter added with a light shrug.

Harley snickered "I remember that! Pepper was so pissed. She had ten meetings in a row the next morning."

Ned blinked in disbelief "He blew up a coffee maker?"

“Men.” MJ shook her head with a sigh.

"Hey!" Both Peter and Ned exclaimed.

Harley shrugged "True, I guess."

The four of them headed back out to the main room where Mr.Harrison and Toni had managed to corral everyone to the couches and floor. Flash was sitting in one of the armchairs off to the side trying to look more dignified then he really was.

"Mr.Harrison." Peter called out to the older man. 

"Ah, Peter! Just in time. Everybody has been complaining about food."

Mr.Harrison looked slightly embarrassed as he added "I was hoping you could help me make something?"

"Sure! Nobody has any allergies right?" He asked, heading towards the kitchen.

Mr.Harrison followed behind him.

"Ms.Andrews has a nut allergy and Mr.Davis has a wheat allergy." He replied as if reading from a script.

He was probably forced to remember in case of an emergency, Peter thought to himself. Some of the parents can get pretty worked up over things like that.

Peter nodded "Okay then."

"Hey, I can help-"

"No!" Peter exclaimed, stopping and turning to Harley "You always make a huge mess whenever you're in the kitchen." 

"Pleaseeee?" He begged, clasping his hands together and bringing them up to his face with a pout.

"Nice try. But you have awful puppy dog eyes." Peter was already turning around when Harley replied.

"Well, Not everyone can look as cute as you." Harley sniffed, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Sh-shut up." He scurried into the kitchen with bright red cheeks.

Mr.Harrison quirked a brow at him "Nice boyfriend you have there."

"He's not- we're not-" Peter floundered.

Mr.Harrison's expression softened just a tad "I'm not judging you Peter."

Peter stared at him in surprise "I-I, well ,okay fine. We are dating but nobody knows about it! Please don't tell Ned!" He pleaded.

Mr.Harrison shook his head "I don't think you need to worry about that." He then smiled at Peter "Let's make some food, shall we?" 

Peter gave a hesitant smile back "Right."

.....

 "Cute huh?" MJ drawled, stepping up next to Harley "Interesting."

Harley shrugged "Merely telling the truth." He turned to the group of students.

”Who wants to watch a movie while we wait?" He called out.

He got an unanimous and enthusiastic reply of yes.

.....

Peter and Mr.Harrison walked out a little over thirty minutes later to see the whole group crying as they watched seven pounds.

"Why the hel-heck-" Peter corrected himself at Mr.Harrison's look of disapproval "-are you watching seven pounds?"

"Because Ned and Harley got into a fight over Will Smith." MJ sighed, not once looking up from her sketchbook.

Peter quirked a brow "What?"

"Ned thought Will Smith was over-rated and had no good movies!" Harley sounded extremely offended.

"I mean I agree, He's not doing so well right now but this movie always makes me cry." Harley added a sniff as if to prove a point.

Ned nodded in agreement "Oh man, this movie is depressing!" He whined as he blinked back tears.

"Whyyy." One of his female classmates cried out "Will Smith!"

"Uh, Right." Peter shook his head "Lunch is ready.” He informed them.

"But the movie's just getting good!" Betty-Ann called back.

"There is such a thing as a pause button you know?" MJ retorted.

There was a mixture of sighs and complaints as Harley paused the movie.

"Hey, weren't ya’ll complaining about being hungry earlier!?" Harley huffed "Hypocrites."

"No need to be rude." Mr.Harrison stated even as everybody got up to go to the kitchen.

Harley shrugged in reply "Got them up, didn't it?" 

They spent the next six hours having a movie marathon, but a group of teenagers could stay still for only so long.

As soon as the last movie ended, Flash stood up.

"I'm so bored. Pe-Parker entertain us!" He huffed, just barley keeping himself from using that distasteful nickname.

Toni was staring at him with a look of utter contempt. 

"Why should he be the one to entertain you?" Toni asked dryly.

"Because he's the reason we're even here! We're supposed to be touring Stark towers but thanks to the wimps need to prove himself we're stuck.” Flash complained.

"Excuse you." Harley snapped "Are you suggesting Peter set up a  _fucking invasion_ just to prove a  **point**? You really are stupid.”

Flash narrowed his eyes "What did you just say to me." Flash stepped closer to him with a scowl.

Mr.Harrison stepped forward with his hands held up “Let's all calm down now." 

"No. I want to know what his fucking problem is with Peter? As far as i'm aware he never did shit to you!" Harley exclaimed.

Ignoring Mr.Harrison's "Language",Peter set a hand on Harley's shoulder, adding "It doesn't matter Harley. He's just a bully."

"Aw, look your little boyfriends sticking up for you." Flash cooed tauntingly.

"At least he has someone who loves him enough to date him, I bet you’ll never have a girlfriend.” Harley immediately retorted mockingly.

Peter flushed "Harley!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"You little shit!" Flash rushed forward with his arm raised into a fist.

He thankfully didn't get far as Lucas, one of their classmates, caught his arm.

"Really? Are you trying to get expelled?" Lucas rolled his eyes.

Flash snarled at him "Fuck of-"

"Pe'der? Har'rey?" A soft voice called from the hallway.

Peter and Harley shared startled looks.

"Shit-" Harley cursed.

"Don't just stand there!" Peter shoved him towards the hall entrance but before Harley could get a few feet, a small brunette walked out of the hallway.

"Wha's goin’ on?" Mai asked, she looked around the room with sleepy eyes. One hand holding a stuffed tiger to her chest while the other rubbed at her eyes.

"Who the fuck's the kid!?" Flash asked with an annoyed glare.

"Uhm." Peter didn't know what to say.

"Mai, did we wake you up?" Harley asked, sheepish.

Mai nodded "Heard shouting." She replied, stumbling over to Harley, who easily picked her up.

"Sorry, we’ll try to be more quiet." Peter told her.

"Anyone gonna answer me!?" Flash hissed.

Mr.Harrison frowned "I would also like to know."

Harley and Peter shared a look.

Harley shrugged "She's the daughter of a friend of ours. We're babysitting her for them."

Mai looked confused.

"Harley! Why don't you go get her some food. She must be hungry. Right Mai?" He smiled hesitantly at her.

Mai nodded "Cookies?" She asked hopefully.

Harley was about to agree but Peter shook his head "You've had them everyday for the past week."

Mai pouted "Pwease?" Her eyes wide and teary.

Harley turned his own puppy dog eyes on Peter "Pwease Peter?" Harley added.

Peter pressed his lips together "I know what you're doing. It's not gonna work."

They continued to stare at him. Peter's classmates watched the whole thing in a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Ugh, Fine! Just two though. No more okay?" He narrowed his eyes playfully at them.

Mai beamed "Yay!" she threw her arms up happily.

Harley grinned "Let's go get you some cookies!" He sang bringing her into the kitchen.

"What the fuck." Flash deadpanned.

"Language." Mr.Harrison reminded him.

"Dude. You didn't tell me you were babysitting someone?" Ned said in bewilderment "I don't remember you saying you had a boyfriend either?" He added, feeling slightly hurt.

Peter winced "Ah, right. I'm sorry!" He turned apologetic eyes on Ned "I wasn't sure how to tell you?"

MJ snorted "That sounded more like a question."

Peter sighed "Yeah, but I really am sorry but I swear I had a good reason!"

Ned nodded "Alright."

"-And I swear I didn't mean to- Wait." Peter looked at him in surprise "Alright?"

Ned nodded "Yeah, If you say you had a good reason for not telling me then I believe you. You're like, the most honest person I have ever met. So you must have a valid reason." MJ hummed in agreement.

"You're also a shit actor. I had a feeling you were seeing someone." She added.

Peter sputtered "Wh-How-When.What?" 

MJ rolled her eyes "Seriously? It wasn't that hard to figure out. You have the biggest heart eyes when you two text each other."

Peter flushed in embarrassment.

"Enough about Peter's shit taste. Who the fuck was the kid?" Flash interrupted, he hated being ignored.

Peter mentally groaned but turned around, not only to see Flash glaring at him but everybody else watching in curiosity.

He flushed even more "Uh." MJ nudged him "R-right. What did you want to know again?"

"Perhaps you could start with the girl?" Toni suggested before Flash could open his mouth again.

"Right, Right." Peter cleared his throat "That was Mai. Harley and I are babysitting her?"

Technically they were. It was just a permanent type of babysitting. They didn’t need to know that part though.

"Who's kid is she?" 

"Is she Tony and Pepper's secret love child!?" 

"What if she belongs to the black widow?"

Peter blinked in shock at the sudden noise.

MJ, noticing his discomfort, turned a glare on Mr.Harrison.

Thankfully, her teacher seemed to realize what she wanted as he cleared his throat "Quiet! Everybody quiet!" He called out over the noise.

The noise lowered but there was still a few people muttering to each other.

"Now, one question at a time." He said as he looked over them sternly.

Betty-Ann held up a hand. 

Peter nodded to her "Yeah?"

"Does Mai belong to any of the avengers?" She asked eagerly.

Everybody was suddenly quiet, wanting to know the answer.

Peter swallowed "Uhm, No?"

"That sounded like such a lie." Abraham called out.

Peter shook his head rapidly "No, seriously! She doesn't!"

"Who does she belong to then?" Cindy pushed.

Peter shrugged "Just a friend."

"Yeah, but who?" Betty-Ann pressed even more.

Peter opened his mouth but nothing came up. MJ was right, He was such a shit liar. They were all gonna find out and tease him mercilessly and Flash was gonna have a field day-

"She's my aunts." Harley stated walking back into the room "She and my uncle went to the Caribbean for their anniversary. My mom would have watched her but she's a little busy with work, so now Peter and I have her!" He grinned "Ain't that a scoop?" He added with a grin.

Most everyone slumped at that. Finding out she was just Harley's niece wasn't as exciting as the prospect of her being a secret love child of an Avenger.

"So she's _just_ your niece?" Betty-Ann repeated with a sigh.

Harley nodded "Yup! Now if you'll excuse us! I need Peter for a moment." He didn't wait for a reply, merely tugged Peter into the kitchen.

"Wha-Harley." Peter breathed out in shock.

"Hey, I saw you were getting worked up." Harley replied, sitting him down next to Mai on the island.

"Just take a few breathes okay?" He added, setting a glass of water in front of him.

Peter rolled his eyes, but his heart warmed at the obvious concern his boyfriend was showing him.

"Peter." Ned called as he entered the room.

Harley nodded to him "Hey."

Peter glanced over nervously "Uh, Hey?"

Ned rolled his eyes "I'm not gonna stab you or anything."

Peter's lip twitched "I know but I still feel bad for lying."

Harley added "And if you did stab him,  I know ten different ways to hide a body!" He chirped brightly.

Ned turned wide eyes on him "What."

"He's lying." Peter reassured.

"Yeah, I only know about six but i'm sure I can figure even more out." 

Ned looked a little green "Oh."

Peter huffed "Can you not?"

"I can. But it's just so much fun." Harley snickered.

Mai gave him a high five, giggling herself "Fun!"

Peter turned over-dramatic eyes on her "Betrayal!" He gasped, slamming a hand on his chest.

"I knew it. She loves me more." Harley snickered.

Mai shook her head "Both!" She chirped.

Peter smiled at her "You love both of us?" He repeated.

Mai nodded with a happy grin on her lips.

Harley cooed "You are so adorable!" He swung her up into a hug, causing her to laugh even more.

Peter watch them with a soft look on his face.

Ned cleared his throat a little awkwardly "Um Pete?"

Peter jerked in surprise, turning wide eyes on Ned "Wh-Oh right. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

Ned smiled, amused and slightly bewildered "It's fine."

Peter shook his head "It's not." Peter sighed.

He hesitated "The reason I didn't tell you..." He trailed off.

Ned waited patiently, knowing his best friend was probably anxious.

"I didn't tell you because I was nervous." Peter finally spit out "I mean, I knew  you'd be fine with it, totally, I mean. You're my best friend after all so you would definitely be fine with it! I didn't doubt that for a second! I promise. I would never-"

"Rambling Peter. You're rambling." Harley interrupted, gently.

Mai nodded in agreement "Talking lots!"

Peter flushed in embarrassment "Right, sorry."

Ned furrowed his brows "If you weren't worried about my reaction then why didn't you tell me?"

Peter grimaced "I-" He glanced at Harley.

"We got together last April." Harley stated for his boyfriend.

'They've been together that long?' Ned thought in surprise, it was almost November.

"And?" Ned asked, he didn't get why the date they got together mattered.

Harley glanced pointedly at Peter who turned to look down at the table.

"Do you remember what happened near the end of April?” Harley asked.

Ned tilted his head in thought.

'What happened in April? All I remember was-'Ned's eyes widened.

"Oh. Oh Peter i'm sorry." Ned breathed turning to his friend in shock.

Peter looked up with a uneasy smile "S'not you fault. It hit me hard. I just..." He took a shaky breath "I just didn't want to think about it. I was gonna tell you, you know? That week actually but-"

"But May." Ned nodded in understanding "No, it's cool. I totally get it."

"Still, I should have told you sooner!" Peter insisted "I just. I just could never find the time? And...And I suppose I _was_ kinda nervous about telling you." He admitted.

Ned smiled "It's cool." He repeated "I'm happy for you! Oh but Harley-" Ned turned to him with narrowed eyes "You hurt him and I will-"

"Ruin me?" Harley suggested with a laugh "Don't worry. I love him too much." He winked pointedly at Peter who flushed.

"Harley!"

His boyfriend just laughed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn’t clear, yes, May has sadly passed away in this story. Mostly because I wrote the whole thing already when I remembered she existed and didn’t know how to add her back in. I’m sorry. 
> 
> I hope the Fluffy Parker-Keener moments made up for it or at least helped.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S do you think someone could write a fic where Harley and Peter met online and became friends/started dating but nobody knew and so when Tony introduces them later he’s all like “What do you mean you know each other already? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE DATING!?” Or something? I just really want a story like that. I would have written it myself but I’m not sure how I would even start it...and yes, I did edit this just so I could add this A.N.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't disappoint. This chapter was more difficult to write then I thought it would be...
> 
> Long A.N at bottom.
> 
> P.S For those of you who got a notification that the chapter was posted, I apologize.The chapter for some reason wasn't posting properly. It posted like half of the beginning and nothing else. Seriously, if any one has any idea why it did, please tell me. I had to delete the chapter twice! Thank god I saved it before hand. I'm definitely gonna have to go through it later to see if anything is missing but it should be fine. Again, I'm sorry about the weird sudden post/delete thing.
> 
> P.P.S I have edited this chapter.

_last chapter —_

_"Still I should have told you sooner!" Peter insisted "I just. I just could never find the time? And...And I suppose I **was** kinda nervous about telling you." He admitted._

_Ned smiled "It's cool." He repeated "I'm happy for you! Oh but Harley-" Ned turned with narrowed eyes "You hurt him and I will-"_

_"Ruin me?" He suggested with a laugh "Don't worry. I love him too much." He winked pointedly at Peter who flushed._

_"Harley!"_

_His boyfriend just laughed at him._

.....

"Hey nerds." MJ said as she walked into the kitchen.

"MJ! Did you need something?" Peter asked.

MJ shrugged "Those idiots out there are being annoying."

"How so?" Harley asked as he handed Mai a napkin. The little girl had somehow gotten chocolate all over her face.

MJ hummed "They're suggesting we play a game." She stated.

Peter furrowed his brow "What game?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"It's a toss between Truth or dare and Mario Kart." She replied as she slipped onto the chair on the other side of Peter and snatched a cookie off the plate.

“Oh fu-crap.” He glanced sheepishly at Mai before turning back to MJ “Please tell me they chose Mario Kart?" Peter pleaded.

MJ's lip twitched upwards "Mr.Harrison was pretty clear we couldn't play any inappropriate games. 'Specially since there is a little kid here." She nodded towards Mai.

Peter sighed in relief "Remind me to thank Mr.Harrison."

"I'm sure it wouldn't have been that bad." Ned said trying to be positive.

Peter gave him a deadpan look.

Ned sheepishly laughed "Ok, yeah. Point." He relented.

"We gonna play Mario?" Mai interrupted, her brown eyes lit up with excitement.

"Do you want to play?" Peter asked, leaning over absently to brush crumbs off her face.

Mai nodded eagerly "Sounds fun!" She exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

Harley reached over and set a hand on her shoulder to still her so she wouldn't fall. She pouted but settled down.

Harley quirked a small grin at her before he shrugged "I wouldn't mind kicking some ass at Mario kart."

Peter hurriedly pressed his hands over Mai's ears "Language!" He gasped out dramatically.

MJ rolled her eyes "Like you haven't already cursed in front of her."

"She's got you there." Harley snickered.

"Wha-I-Shut up." Peter snapped, his cheeks pink.

"Aww, You're so cute when you're flustered!" Harley cooed, tapping his nose with a finger.

"Ass." Peter muttered in fond annoyance.

Mai giggled even though Peter was sure she couldn't hear.

.....

They headed out to the living room, Mai running ahead to jump onto the couch.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" She yelled enthusiastically, bouncing where she sat.

"We have to put it on first Mai." Peter reminded her gently.

"We gonna play Mario then?" Cindy asked.

Peter grimaced "Might as well."

Harley grinned "Aw, You're just upset because you suck at this game."

Peter sniffed "I don't suck." after a beat he added "I lose on purpose."

"Mmh, Sureee Jan." Harley said with a nod.

"Friday, start Mario Kart." Peter stated, ignoring his boyfriend.

Harley snickered as he sat down next to Mai.

"He's a sore loser." Harley stage whispered to her.

Mai giggled "Loser!" She agreed with the same mock whisper.

Peter looked at her with a pout "I am not! How mean Mai."

Mai giggled again "Loser!" She repeated louder this time, lit up with amusement.

MJ snorted "Even she knows."

Mai gave her a once-over before smiling brightly and saying "You're really pretty."

MJ flushed lightly "Ah, thank you." She replied, slightly flustered.

Ned looked at her with wide eyes "Is the Michelle "MJ" Jones blushing!? Peter, the world is ending!"

"Oh no! Everyone duck and cover!" Peter shouted as he tossed a couple of controllers to different people, earning a few snickers.

MJ swatted Ned over the head with her book "Shut up nerds."

"Yeah, nerds!" Mai playfully added.

"I like you." MJ ruffled her hair as she brushed past her to sit on the floor. A smile twitched at her lips.

"If I wasn't so scared by you actually smiling, I would be telling you not to teach her such things." Peter informed her.

MJ scoffed "As if she hadn't heard worst from you." She reminded him.

Betty-Ann smiled "She is adorable though." She said.

"Careful she looks harmless but she has made two grown men cry already." Harley warned lightly.

Mai shrugged "Creeps." She stated blandly.

Peter and Harley shared a look before laughing.

"I feel like I missed something." Abraham stated.

"Don't we all." Lucas replied.

Cindy tilted her head "Don't they almost seem like a family?" She wondered aloud.

Flash scoffed but was cut off before he could say something. It was probably an insult anyway knowing him.

"Nobody cares what you think Flash." Cindy snapped at him.

Flash narrowed his eyes at her, his mouth opened to retort when a loud clap cut him off again.

"Alright! Let's all play Mario Kart, Huh?" Mr.Harrison interrupted loudly.

“I want Yoshi!" Mai started jumping up and down on the cushion once more.

"You remember how to play, right Mai?" Peter asked as he handed the spider-man themed controller to her. Mai had claimed it as hers about a month ago, when Thor foolishly agreed to play with her. Suffice to say, Mai won 9-1. The one being her getting second and not from Thor actually winning the game. Thor still pouts about it when reminded.

"Mmh!" She nodded, her eyes bright.

.....

"-banana!" Peter huffed "That's the third time in 10 seconds." He whined as he came in last place. He tossed his controller over to Abraham with a annoyed frown.

"Get better then." MJ stated blandly, though there was a suspicious twitch to her lips.

Harley laughed "Peter? Good at Mario Kart? Never!"

Peter glared petulantly at him "Boyfriends are supposed to be supportive." He stated.

"Aww, babe. I am supportive." Harley's eyes twinkled as he added "Supportive of kicking your ass at Mario Kart!"

MJ snorted and a couple of his classmates snickered.

Peter flushed "You're such an a-" He glanced briefly at Mai "I mean, uh, jerk. Yup."

Mai wasn't even paying him any attention though. Her eyes were locked onto the TV as the next race started. So far she's won the last four games and came in second twice.

Harley pulled Peter into his arms "Sorry."

"No, you're not." Peter huffed even as he relaxed against Harley.

"You're right. I’m not. It's just so much fun watching you pout when you lose." Harley murmured into his ear.

A smile twitched at Peter's lips "Mmh, of course you would find that funny."

"Adorable more like." Harley replied with a smirk.

Peter glanced up at him with a smile "You're such an idiot." The fondness in his tone defied the rude comment.

"Your idiot. So you better keep an eye on me so I don't do anything stupid." Harley winked with a flirty smile.

Peter huffed a laugh.

"Oh my god. You guys are so cute it's disgusting." MJ interrupted as she looked them over with a grimace. The glint of fond amusement in her eyes though showed otherwise.

Peter flushed bright red when he realized a lot of his class were staring at the both of them.

"Oh. Uhm, Uh..." He trailed off in embarrassment.

Harley snickered "We're definitely couple goals!" He crowed.

"Harley!" Peter lightly nudged him, his cheeks resembling an apple.

Flash looked over towards them with a frown.

Harley quirked a brow at him "Something to say Eugene?"

Flash's eyebrow twitched "It's Flash. And yeah. I do."

Toni looked up from where she was reading one of Peter's fantasy books "No bullying." She reminded him.

Everybody's attention flickered between the two of them. The only noise being the Mario Kart music in the background as someone paused it.

Even Mai had moved so she was sitting between Peter and Harley. Her eyes glancing back and forth uneasily as she unconsciously griped Harley’s shirt and Peter’s hand.

Mr.Harrison had unfortunately just left for the bathroom. Which was probably the only reason Flash chose now to start a fight despite Toni being there.

Peter worried his bottom lip, on edge.

Flash stood up, a scowl on his face as he stared Harley down.

"Who the fuck even are you? Peter works here. Fine. I hate it but it's obviously true. But you? Why the fuck would Tony Stark hire _you_? You're a nobody."

"First off, language. Mai is still in the room. Second, you don't even know me. So why do you think you get to decide whether or not I'm worthy of being hired by Tony?"

Harley was obviously trying to keep his cool. His voice staying level even as Peter felt him tense up next to him.

"I think if you were really worth it somebody would know who you are. Anybody?" Flash glanced around a moment before nodding "See? Nobody knows you."

"And? I'm sure the only people outside this room who have any idea who _you_ are, are the people your daddy pays to write your homework. Oh wait, you would actually have good grades if he did. My bad.” Harley shot back sarcastically.

Flash sneered "What the fuck did you just say to me?" He took a step forward.

Harley merely stared right back "You heard me, Eugene."

Flash narrowed his eyes "You piece of shi-"

"That is enough." Toni stood up, setting her book down on her chair before walking over to Flash.

"How many times do I have to tell you kids." She swept her gaze through the crowd "You may have forgotten but you are currently in Stark tower." Her voice was stern as she spoke "It is an honor to be able to walk these halls and you spend it _bullying_ _and making snide comments_ about two of it's _employees_."

Her gaze snapped back to Flash, eyes narrowed "You are lucky that the building is on lock down or else you would find yourself back on the bus home in an instant. Do not come here with pity jealously and crude remarks."

Flash looked genuinely abashed, even if he still had a glint of annoyance in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to probably retort when Toni cut him off.

"No. I have told you time and time again that bullying is not allowed here. And time and time again, you have disregarded that rule."

Flash pressed his lips together.

"You, Eugene Thompson, are no longer allowed in Stark industries nor any of it's buildings ever again."

Flash stared at her in surprise "You-You can't do that!" He stammered.

"I can. If someone breaks the rules three times they are kicked out of the building. If someone breaks the rules five times, they are banned from the building. If they break more then that and/or attack the employees of SI, be it physical or verbal, they are banned from all Stark industries buildings. Effective immediately. Pg.15, Paragraph three of the Stark industries guide lines." Toni stated.

”You, Eugene Thompson, have both verbally and physically abused two employees and have broke the rules no less then ten times since you stepped into this building. And yes, I am counting all those not so quiet remarks you have made about Peter when he wasn't around."

"That-That's-" Flash opened and closed his mouth a couple of times in shock.

"Not what I wanted to walk into." A voice called from the direction of the elevator.

Everybody jerked their head over in surprise. A few gasped in shock when their gaze landed on Tony Stark himself.

"Da-To-Mr.stark." Peter stammered "Wha-When-How long have you been there?" He asked in shock.

"Long enough." Tony's gaze landed on Flash "Now, Mr. Thompson was it?" Tony stalked forward "I don't quite like it when some smug bas-"

"Language!" Peter interrupted, tugging a narrow-eyed and frowning Mai onto his lap. She didn't like the way Flash was insulting Peter and Harley either it seemed.

Tony cleared his throat "-Some smug jerk then," He glance briefly at Peter who nodded "Some smug jerk coming into my company and insulting my employees. More so when that same Bas-Jerk-" He corrected again at Peter's narrowed eyes "- has been verbally and physically abusing one of those employees for years."

Flash rapidly paled.

"Oh yes. I know all about that despite Pete's best attempts. The only reason I hadn't done anything was because _Peter himself_ was defending you."

Flash swallowed thickly "Mr.Star-"

"Get out of my sight. You will never be able to work in a Stark industries building or any partner building from now on. You will be rejected no matter how many times you apply."

Flash's eyes bulged "But-"

"You should have thought of that before you started bulling my son." Tony narrowed his eyes "Leave. Now."

When Flash still didn't move Tony glanced over at a motionless Mr.Harrison "Take him downstairs. I'll have my security watch him while you and the rest of your class finishes the tour."

“I-Yes. Of course." Mr.Harrison cleared his throat “Mr.Thompson. With me."

"But-" Flash moved to protest.

"Now Mr.Thompson. Unless you want a month of detentions too." Mr.Harrison snapped, heading over to the elevator.

Flash huffed but also headed over to the elevator, a scowl on his face.

"Mai? What are you doing?" The little girl slipped from Peter's lap and was standing in front of Flash before he could stop her.

Flash looked down at her with furrowed brows "What do you want?”

"Jerk." Mai kicked him hard in the shin.

Flash went down with a cry of pain.

"Fucking-" Flash cried out "How the fuck are you that strong?" He complained, wincing as he grabbed his leg.

"Right. Let's go then Mr.Thompson." Mr.Harrison said after a surprised pause. He glanced briefly at Mai but she just smiled smugly right back.

Nobody spoke until the elevator doors closed and the numbers started descending. Mai took the time to walk back over to Peter and slip onto his lap again. He could see quite a few people trying to stifle laughter, Harley being one of them. Peter sighed as Mai shared a high-five with Harley.

Toni cleared her throat, pure amusement in her expression as she looked over to her male counterpart "Mr.Stark." She greeted.

"Ms.Wright." Tony replied mockingly, his whole stance relaxing and within the minute he was grinning at Peter's classmates "Pete's class! Not the way I meant to meet you but certainly an interesting one!" He laughed.

Peter groaned "Please don't embarrass me!"

He suddenly tensed as a thought hit him.

He glanced behind Tony worriedly "Dad. Where are the others?" He asked weakly.

"Why?" Tony asked as he gave him a look of mock innocence.

Peter groaned again "If Flash ends up traumatized, I'm telling mom." He warned.

"Where do you think Pepper is?" Tony instantly retorted with a smug grin.

Harley looked impressed "Remind me never to piss you off."

"You can't just leave him down there with a group of super humans, trained assassins and _Pepper_." Peter stated with a look of pure horror on his face.

"Better than leaving him up here with old snake face. He wouldn't have lasted a second longer." Tony replied, jerking a thumb at Toni “By the way, you should choose an employee who is actually scheduled to work next time.” 

Peter blinked a couple of times "Wha-" He turned to Toni who suddenly looked very familiar even with blue eyes.

"Loki!?" He yelped.

Toni-Loki smiled "Hello Peter." She then rolled her eyes at Tony "I wouldn't have killed him. That would have been too kind. Also, I like this midgardian. She’s certainly more interesting then any of your other employees.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the god of mischief.

"That must be why you were on edge all day." Harley stated quietly to Peter.

"Low Key!" Mai squealed jumping off the couch and running over to Loki who had seamlessly shifted back into his male form.

"Hello again small midgardian." Loki greeted, pulling her up into his arms "How have you been?" He asked.

"Good!" Mai giggled "Played Mario. Can you make the butterflies again?" She asked with an excited smile.

"Of course." Loki replied and with a wave of his hand a flock of brightly colored butterflies emerged, swooping around the room.

"Oh come on! Not in the building!" Tony complained, swatting at one that flew a little too close to his face.

Loki and Mai shared a grin.

Tony only had a moment to realize he shouldn't have said anything before the butterflies changed course and started chasing _him_ through out the room.

"Peter." Cindy suddenly commented after a few minutes of watching _The Tony Stark_ yelling and cursing as he ran around ducking brightly colored butterflies "You're life is so weird." She breathed out in a mixture of shock and amusement.

Peter pressed a hand against his temple "I wished this wasn't a normal occurrence."

Harley couldn't stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Toni is Loki. I couldn't resist. You have no idea how hard I tried not to do that twist. But It just fit so perfectly. I think he would have a great time pretending to be a tour guide while simultaneously gaining information about Flash. It’s probably more entertaining to him and traumatizing for Flash if he let the others deal with him. Loki may be slightly, okay maybe a lot, insane but he also knows how to pick his battles.
> 
> That’s how I like to think of it anyway. But he’s a sneaky bastard, who knows what he’s really thinking most the time? I didn’t even know he was gonna show up and I wrote this damn story.
> 
> And yeah, I might write a one shot where Loki and Thor meet Mai or Ned finds out the truth about Mai, I'm still thinking about it. Maybe even one about what actually happened to Mai’s parents...Who knows?
> 
> Also, I know I haven't replied to most comments but I just want you all to know I have read all of them. They make me smile and absolutely make my day every time! I am so freaking happy ya'll love Mai so much! I am just an anxious mess who doesn't know how to social ^_^'
> 
> P.S I really hope this chapter didn't disappoint too much. As I said above, this chapter took the longest to write. I actually had most of the other three chapters written for about two-three months before I posted this story. This last chapter though kicked my ass along with real life. I have a couple ideas for more one-shots set in this universe but I don't know how long it'll take to write them out. My real life is getting pretty hectic and I just volunteered somewhere too so I'll be busy with that for a while... This A.N is getting a little long so I'll close it out with, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!
> 
> -Cell
> 
> TL:DR Thank you for reading my stupid stories and leaving comments/kudos and I might write more for this universe sometime later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr now~: misscellophane-ao3


End file.
